


Alpha's Pain

by Janie94



Series: When Passion Colors Everything [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Thiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: It has been three weeks since Jakub and Robert parted ways, but Robert doesn't get better.He misses the other Alpha and tries to forget for a short moment by having sex with an Omega. But trying to forget is not the same as succeeding to forget...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> I'm totally drained now (again), but I needed to write this story for myself.  
> From tomorrow on I will finally read and comment on other stories, please be patient with me.

 

 

** Alpha’s Pain **

 

  
For three weeks Robert wakes up every morning, hoping that this was just a bad dream. That Jakub didn’t leave him when Robert asked him to make him his. Robert had not once doubted that Jakub would do it, not after learning that the older Alpha loves him. There is nothing greater for an Alpha to lay his claim on his lover and Jakub should have been delighted that Robert would offer him this. 

But instead Jakub rejected him and even though Robert understands his reasons, it still makes him feel like a failure. Unwanted and undesirable.

He knew that he would have to go slow to make things work with Jakub, first by letting him think that it is only desire that draws them together. It was already such a huge step for Jakub to admit that he is in love with Robert and the younger man should have accepted that without asking for more. Perhaps Jakub would have come around eventually. 

But Robert was so happy about the other Alpha loving and kissing him that he had bared his heart and shown Jakub all that he wanted them to become. Of course the Alpha was going to turn him down.

After three weeks Robert finally begins to realize that he is not going to wake up from this nightmare and that Jakub won’t come back either. And that’s when Robert starts feeling absolutely miserable. 

His mind, body and soul are screaming for Jakub, but that’s not possible any longer. He is convinced that he’s going to lose his mind with the pain and longing he is feeling, his whole body constantly aching for him to embrace the other Alpha and never let him go again.

Of course his state of mind doesn’t go unnoticed by his teammates from Bayern Munich and they have tried asking him about it several times, but Robert keeps mum about the matter. He doesn’t want them to think that he craves to be dominated by another Alpha and that he could do this with someone other than Jakub. 

Eventually he is so raw from the emotions tearing at his heart that he tries the easiest option that should make an Alpha happy.

It is after their final training prior to the return match against Atlético Madrid that he takes Thiago up on his offer from several days ago. Biting his lower lip Robert jogs towards the Omega, taking his wrist gently. “Thiago, do you have a moment?”

Thiago looks surprised but he lets Robert lead him away from Xabi’s side and into a secluded room.  Robert feels the curious glances from some of their teammate's following them, most of them clearly suspecting what is going to happen.

The only  one he meets is that of Thomas and he doesn't know what to make of the jealousy and sadness in the other Alpha's eyes. Could it be that he wants Thiago? But that seems unlikely, Thomas has never shown interest in him before.

Ignoring his thought, Robert closes the door behind himself and Thiago before tak ing a deep breath to collect himself  and asking the one thing that he hopes will help him lessen some of the pain. “Does your offer still stand?”

For a moment Thiago doesn’t reply then his expression softens. “Of course. I told you that I want to help you in any way I can. I meant it.”

He fumbles with his training shirt, but Robert shakes his head. “Wait, let me do that please.” He needs to give Thiago something back, to show him how much he cherishes what the younger man is willing to give him.

Thiago stills and watches curiously as Robert begins to undress him with utmost care. The Alpha takes his time, checking the other male’s body for any marks that show the claim of somebody else but he finds none.

“Don’t worry, I’m all yours,” Thiago says, having guessed Robert’s behavior right. Usually Robert would feel proud and possessive at the words of the Omega and clearly that’s what Thiago was playing at. But the Alpha doesn’t feel anything of the kind, only increasing longing for the man he truly wants. And it is immediately followed by guilt because…

“You deserve better,” he tells the Omega regretfully. “I’m using you to mend my broken heart and you deserve so much more from me.”

Thiago frowns. “You know about my feelings for you, don’t you? Don’t worry, I have long ago accepted that you and I would never work as mates. I don’t know why, but even though I would have really wanted it to work, I always had the feeling that you and I wouldn’t be very happy together.”

“I’m afraid you’re right,” Robert admits. “But I still feel like I need to apologize to you. I promise it’s not because of you. You’re a very attractive man and until a few months ago I would have gladly taken you.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Thiago replies with a pleased smile before sobering again. “I’m sorry that you have had your heart broken, Robert.”

“It’s not his fault,” Robert tells him in a sad voice. “I was chasing a foolish dream. He was right to call a halt before it was too late.”

He knows that he is not making any sense to the younger man, but Thiago doesn’t ask for details. Robert wouldn’t have been able to give them anyway.

“To be honest I don’t understand how you can be so sure that you two wouldn’t have worked out. But if you’re so sure that he wasn’t the right one then you should try to move on. And if you think having sex with me will help you with that, then that’s more than alright with me.” When Robert wants to protest, he adds, “No, really. There is no need to pity me. I know that it won’t mean anything, but I still want you to take me. You know that I have wanted your cock inside of me ever since the very first time I saw you.”

Robert blushes at the Spaniard’s blunt words, but they don’t really surprise him. He already suspected that the Omega desires him. “Thank you, Thiago. Thank you for being willing to do this for me and demanding nothing in return.”

“What made you think that I would demand nothing?” Thiago retorts with a smug grin. “I’m only willing to do this if you’re going to make this enjoyable for me too.” 

“Of course I will, I thought that would go without saying,” Robert tells him instantly. 

Thiago exhales in relief. “I was hoping for it, but I needed to ask. Rejected Alphas can be quite cruel when it comes to releasing their tension.”

“I know,” Robert admits with a sigh before taking a step towards him, his hands coming up to rest lightly on the Omega’s hips. “But I would never hurt you, Thiago. You’re an Omega and the only one with the power to help a suffering Alpha. You should be worshipped not hurt.”

He leans down to Thiago’s throat, letting the sweet, rich scent of the aroused Omega fill him in an attempt to momentarily drown out the memory of that strong blond Alpha he is secretly craving for.

Unsurprisingly it doesn’t work and Thiago seems to sense it because he puts his arms around Robert and pushes himself against the taller Alpha, his face pressed against Robert’s collarbone. “Just let go, Lewy. It’s just you and me, an Alpha and an Omega acting on the natural attraction between them.”

Robert nods and shoves away all those feelings that threaten to suffocate him. He is an Alpha and his task is to make this worth for the Omega offering himself to Robert.

Slowly he takes off his own shirt and Thiago’s eyes follow every movement of his hands with visible hunger. When Robert pulls his tracksuit pants down his legs and steps out of them, Thiago groans and his scent becomes heavier, unmistakable excitement mixing in that finally appeals to Robert’s Alpha instincts.

A surge of pride fills him when he senses how much the Omega desires him and he slides his hands down from Thiago’s hips to his thighs before suddenly lifting him up.

Thiago yelps in surprise, but he instantly hooks his ankles behind Robert’s back and the Pole smirks as he feels the Omega’s cock hardening in excitement at the new position, clearly enjoying that he is the one looking down to his partner for once.

Robert presses the younger man back against the wall before lowering his head to his throat and latching onto it with his mouth. Thiago mewls in pleasure and his hands curl in Robert's hair, pulling at it to make him go on.

The Alpha begins rocking his hips against the other man, their erections rubbing against each other repeatedly.

“You're so amazing,” Thiago whispers hoarsely, his pupils dilated as he pulls back just enough to look at Robert again.

The Pole lets out a pleased growl and his arousal increases when he smells the thick sweetness of the Omega's slick filling the air. This is what he is supposed to be, an Alpha having an Omega in his arms.

“You're so gorgeous like this, Thiago.” he tells him honestly before adding in a less serious tone. “All wet for me and aching for me.”

Thiago chuckles fondly. “I can't argue with that. You have no idea how many times I was secretly stealing glances at you in the showers. How many times I was lying on bed and thinking of your body when I was jerking off.”

Robert lets out a possessive groan and pushes forward, pressing Thiago firmly against the hard wall and causing the Omega to whine needy.

This here with Thiago is so easy. Robert is the dominant one of them, Thiago the submissive and it's perfect this way. This isn't about pride, about being strong or being weak. When it's an Alpha and an Omega together, both are the strong ones for giving the other what they need. They are meant to fit together and complement each other. Two Alphas together is not only extremely rare, but it's all about who has to submit and defy his nature.

So why can't Robert just fall in love with such a beautiful Omega like Thiago? Why can't he stop thinking about another Alpha? One who has told him several times that he could never submit to Robert. Why does he have to feel this way? 

Desperation fills him and he begins sucking small bruises against Thiago's neck, eliciting several high-pitched moans from the Spaniard.

“Yes, Lewy. Leave your claim on me, please.” 

Robert shudders at the wrongness of it all as he remembers a similar situation when he was lying underneath Jakub and asking him to make him his. Jakub is the only one whom he can leave his claim on, at least a permanent one.

Robert whimpers at the realization that even now that Jakub left him – or rather  _because J_ akub left him – he can still never be a proper Alpha again.

What he needs is not a submissive Omega but a dominant Alpha.

Robert lets out a frustrated roar and he pushes into Thiago's inviting body without warning, drawing another loud mewl from him.

“Fuck yes. Please, Lewy, please move.”

Robert meets the younger man's hooded eyes as he starts to move like the Omega begged him to.  He tries to focus entirely on the face in front of him as he searches for the right angle, but still he sees the shadow of a certain blond Alpha in his mind. 

Robert growls in frustration and he slams harder into Thiago whose scream of pleasure turns into a howl when the Alpha finally hits his prostate for the first time.

“Lewy!” he shouts and Robert increases the speed of his thrusts, careful to brush that one special spot every single time and within a few more seconds, the Omega goes rigid in his arms as he comes all over their stomachs.

The older man holds him through his orgasm and when he feels the smaller body go limp in his arms, he carefully sets him down onto the ground again before slowly pulling out of the Omega's cavern.

“That was beyond my imagination,” Thiago tells him with a weak chuckle before his smile vanishes as he looks at Robert's cock.

“You didn't come.” He sounds irritated as well as disappointed.

Robert places a soft kiss onto his forehead. “That's not your fault, Thiago. You were stunning and I'm so grateful that you were willing to do this for me. But it seems like I can't find pleasure with another person anymore, at least not with an Omega.” He sighs and now he feels even more hollow than before. “I love another Alpha. I wanted us to become mates even though we never had a future in the first place, not with how dominant we both are. And all I want is him.”

He expects Thiago to be shocked or angry at him, but after a long moment of perplexed silence, the Omega reaches out and pulls him into his arms.

“I'm so sorry, Robert. I wish there was a way to ease your pain.”

Here in the arms of an Omega, Robert finally allows his tears to fall. “There is no way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and or kudos - feedback is love. :)


End file.
